1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for preventing the ends of spreaders on sailboats from being entangled with sails or lines carried by the sailboat. More particularly, it concerns molded plastic caps to be fitted on the outer end of sailboat spreaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spreaders are used on sailboats in conjunction with shrouds to function as truss members to give lateral support to masts carried by sailboats. The spreaders present a problem in operation of the sailboats because sails come into contact with them on certain points of sail, e.g., when the boat beats to windward. Hence, the sail is subject to wear through contact with the ends of the boats spreaders. Also, if the sail in making such contact does not move freely over the spreader end, the sail may be torn and/or the spreader may be displaced or damaged.
A number of schemes have been used to mitigate the above mentioned spreader problem. For example, boat owners frequently use adhesive tape to cover the ends of spreaders to create a spreader end surface more compatible with sails or lines that may pass thereover.
Another system is to place rollers on the shrouds that rest on the upper surface of the spreader and extend a short distance beyond the spreader end. Hence, a sail that might otherwise contact the spreader end is held away from it by the roller.
Yet another system is to provide caps generally formed of rubber or the like that fit over the ends of spreaders and cover a small portion of the shrouds above and below the spreader.
Notwithstanding these prior schemes for trying to solve the mentioned sailboat spreader problem, further improvements are needed for this purpose, particularly for use on small sailboats where weight aloft can be critical and ease of installation of the protective device is an important consideration.